Analysis devices that analyze components in samples include a liquid chromatography device (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-212277) in which components in a sample are adsorbed to an adsorption portion such as a column or the like, an eluent is supplied to the adsorption portion and a particular component is separated, after which the component in the eluent is analyzed by a measurement device.
Another liquid chromatography device (for example, see the Specification of WO 2010/041637) is equipped with a constant rate pump that feeds a first eluent and an introduction channel that introduces another eluent. A first switching valve is provided that is capable of introducing the first eluent into the introduction channel. The constant rate pump feeds the two or more kinds of eluent in an unmixed state to an adsorption portion via the first switching valve. A further liquid chromatography device (for example, see JP-A No. 2009-139376) employs a high-pressure injection valve for switching required liquid flows, thus enabling very large pressure differences.